Odds and Ends
by Brianna Jackson
Summary: Peeta Mellark was an ass. Or at least that's what Katniss Everdeen wanted to believe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the way he spoke to me that got my attention. The way he would sometimes ignore the words coming out of my mouth altogether as if they had no meaning or the way he would stare at me other times like I was an alien. No matter what the look was, his response was the same, his tone. Indifferent, uncaring, closed off. An exact replica of my father. The asshole i'd grown up with. The type of person I swore I'd stay away from.

I'd let Madge set me up on the date so I guess she was really to blame here. It's the first one I'd been on since the disastrous first date with Gale during our freshman year of college. I'd sworn off boys at that point, promising to focus only on my studies and the part time job I'd acquired at the gym all those months ago. And that had been a good plan until it wasn't. Until I was bored on weekends when all my friends were busy with their significant others and I was, well, alone. And I've found within that time, it's not something I enjoy.

So when Madge and Annie had told me they had a friend - "a very hot friend", as Madge had put it - it took very little convincing on their side. I feel now that getting the blonde haired, blue eyed baker sitting before me - Peeta Mellark - to agree to this date may have taken a little more effort. From his anxious glances at the door, I can tell he's not even sure he wants to be here _now_.

Despite the lack of personality and all around rude behavior, he _is_ handsome. More so than Annie said. Maybe if his eyes weren't so blue, if his arms weren't so big, if his hair didn't seem so soft, maybe i'd be able to leave. Call him a jerk amongst a long list of other things and say my goodbyes. Maintain some of my dignity. But here I was, talking mindlessly about god knows what in an attempt to keep his attention. I wasn't doing the best job.

"So what do you study, Peeta?" I ask for the second time. Again, he looks up at me through his eyelashes, considers the question for a long moment, then shrugs his shoulders. "Is this your way of telling me you don't even go to school?"

He shakes his head. "It isn't that." His voice is rough but light. An accent on his lips that I can't place but something close to English. "I just don't really know how to talk about me."

"It's a simple question," I sigh. Understanding I'm not getting an answer, I pick at my salad, not with my fork but with my fingers. I can feel his eyes on me as I do so but I don't care. It's obvious Mr. Mellark has no interest in seeing me again. He has no interest in seeing me _now_. My table manners are the least of my worries. "I'm studying to be a teacher. Probably third grade, maybe fourth. Not too small, not too big."

Peeta nods. Not out of interest but to be polite. "Trying to find a job where you can relate to people your size, huh?" I don't know if it's meant to be a joke. I don't even look up to check. But I laugh anyway because it's funny wether it was supposed to hurt me or not. I've heard much worse.

The waitress comes to take our plates moments later, her eyes never leaving Peeta's as she asks us - for the millionth time - if we are absolutely sure we don't need _anything_ else. Without looking at her, I hand her my credit card. She disappears in a hurry after that.

Peeta looks at me, me at him, and for a moment, all is still. He looks angry. Or at least like he wants to argue. But after awhile he considers something and looks away, back towards the tables around us. Back to completely ignoring my existence. I take suit and dig my phone out of my pocket. Four missed calls from Madge. One from Annie. One from my mother. All curious as to how my "date" is going I'm sure.

"You didn't have to pay for the meal, Katniss," he finally says. My eyes widen comically. I wasn't even sure he'd bothered to learn my name. But the bills already been returned and I've signed what's needed and there are a few dollars in the center of the table for her tip. I shrug. "At least let me pay for your cab ride home."

"I walked," I say. "My apartments just a few blocks down the street. It's not too far." It was kind of far. I just didn't trust cars or buses or trains. Any type of transportation really. It'd been that way for awhile. "Thank you though. That's very sweet of you." It may be the only kind offer he's made to me throughout the course of the night.

We stand and walk out into the humid, summer air of Chicago. My hair blows in the wind, a thin layer of sweat already misting over my body. I groan. "It's a shame such a beautiful city has to have such shitty weather, huh?"

"I like it." I look at him for a long time. Really look at him, trying to figure out if his behavior has anything to do with being here with me or if maybe he's just a rude, bitter person. He clenches his jaw under my gaze, stuffing his hands into his pockets and, once again, staring off into the unknown. His looks are no longer enough to keep me interested and without another word, I turn on my heel and walk towards my apartment.

Maybe he calls after me, I wouldn't know. It's hard to hear over the roar of traffic but I don't look back. I keep my eyes forward and I feel a strange surge power through me and then I realize I'm crying. Tears are falling down my cheeks and my breath is coming in uneven spurts and I can feel the familiar sensation of a sob rising in my throat.

And I hate myself for being so weak. I didn't know Peeta at all. Why was I so hurt by his outright disinterest and rejection? Why did I care? I had very little hope that this date would go well. I wasn't the kind of girl guys wanted. I was small and not particularly pretty and I spoke too much. Hell, he'd pointed all of those things out - maybe not directly - at least once throughout the course of the night.

And maybe that's why I'm so upset. Because someone is bringing to attention all the insecurities I've only spoken inside my own head.

...

I leave the door unlocked for Madge when I arrive home. She'll be over any minute, angry I didn't answer her calls or her texts. She'll forgive me once she realizes I've spent most of my night and the early hours of my morning wallowing in my own self pity.

A half hour later, I hear the jingle of her keys and the smacking of her heels across the wood in my apartment. Mr. Jenkins, the downstairs neighbor, would complain to the front desk in the morning like he always did but, for now, I don't have the energy to care, let alone ask her to take them off.

"Hello," she calls out loudly, knocking once on my door before barging in. Upon seeing me, the smile on her face disappears and is replaced with - what else - pity. I roll my eyes and turn my back towards her. I can't look at it. Not again. "Oh, Katniss."

"Don't start this shit, Madge," I curse, turning to her. I can only imagine what I look like, sitting here in a pile of my own tears, surrounded by an assortment of tissues and a box of expensive chocolates. "Don't start that shit with me today, okay? I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with that fucking look on your face."

"Okay," she whispers cautiously. "You need to wash your mouth out with soap before the good lord hears the demons you've been holding inside you all these years now, don't you?"

I make a gagging sound and turn away from her again. "You knew Madge, didn't you?"

I don't have to explain. Her guilty face says it all. Her lips turn down and now she's pouting. "I thought that maybe he would've found a way to be, I don't know, nice tonight. It's kind of hard to be mean to you. I thought you'd do him some good."

"He's an ass, Madge! There is nothing you can do for people like him. Nothing," I snap. I reclaim my current position, chocolate after chocolate filling me until I feel I'm about to burst.

Somewhere in the midst of things, Madge joins me in bed kicking off her fancy dress and high heels, contorting into my side in nothing but her bra and panties. I've always wished for the confidence she has about her body. I've always strived for it. I just haven't found it yet.

"Boys just really fucking suck," she says after awhile. I turn to her.

"You don't mean that," I mumble, mostly bitter. "You and Gale have been together since the beginning of time. You don't even know what it's like to date at this age."

I couldn't remember a time when Madge was single. She and Gale had gotten together years ago, shortly after our own date and hadn't separated since. They were each others first everything and I was their loyal sidekick, bound to friendship with both until the end of time or so it seemed.

"You're twenty-one, Katniss," she says. "You act like you need to have your life in order now. You've got some time to figure it all out."

"But do I, really?" I whine. "My mother was engaged to my father by this point in her life, you and Gale are gonna marry, all of my friends are together with _someone_, at least. I feel like everyone is starting to branch out and find someone to hang on to in this big fucking ocean called life and here I am. Still drowning."

"You and Peeta both, I suppose. Because no one is marrying him any time soon." It's her attempt at a joke but it's not funny. The last thing I want is to be grouped with Peeta Mellark.

"Always the bridesmaid never the bride, isn't that right?" I sigh. "That's where I'm heading, Madge."

Silence fills the room.

"So would this be the wrong time to tell you that Gale proposed tonight?"

…

In full Madge fashion, I have no choice but to photograph her wedding announcements. A day after she's been engaged and here I am, in a pile of trees. snapping pictures of her and Gale who, both, look less than happy at the moment.

"You know, we don't have to do this now," I say for the tenth time, trying to reposition Gale so he looks a little less awkward. Not much helps. "I mean, you two have been engaged for one day. No one needs to know."

"Everyone needs to know, Katniss, that's the point," Madge snaps, obviously flustered. She takes a deep breath, smoothing down her hair with the pads of her fingers as she fights to calm herself. "Since Gale forget to hire the secret photographer for the engagement, we are simply having to reenact it."

"For whose enjoyment?" Gale nearly screams. He pulls at his hair. I have a feeling this marriage may be over before it's even started.

"For Facebook, Gale!" Madge screams back with even more pizazz. My eyes widen and I turn my back. "For Facebook! For my parents! For our friends! For our fucking children one day! I want them to love our love just as much as we do!"

And then she breaks down in to tears, falling to her knees in her two hundred dollar dress, covering her eyes with the palms of her hands. Gale looks to me and I look to him and we are both oblivious on how to help her now. But we both knew her better than anyone else. When she gets like this, you have no choice but to wait it out.

I turn around awkwardly, letting the two have a moment of their own while I mindlessly fiddle with my camera, snapping a few pictures there, another one there. "This has made for a very interesting day," I mumble to myself, capturing a walking stick in it's mission to climb a rusted old park bench.

We decide to call it a day then. I think we have a good shot. Madge as ruined her makeup. Gale has been driven past the point of insanity. When we leave, there are no goodbye's. Just casual parting grunts and Madge's hiccups.

I'm halfway to my own apartment when I see him, leaving the coffee shop on the corner. "Shit," I say, falling behind the wall to avoid being seen.

I sigh. It seemed the universe wanted Peeta Mellark and I to interact.

I can't stop looking his way as he walks. He wears tight blue jeans, a navy t-shirt complete with old, ratty converse that have seen their last days. His hair is messy and unwashed but yet so irresistible. I long to run my fingers through it, feel it as the waves wash through my fingers.

But I remind myself it's not on the outside that counts. And what's on the inside of Peeta Mellark's heart is not something I care for. His cold demeanor, his condescending words, his icy stare… No. I could do without it.

I turn the way I'd just come from without another thought, blending in to the masses. I return home without incident.

* * *

I've read a few stories and I kind of like the idea of asshole Peeta! I thought he'd be fun to write and expand on. Please let me knew what you think, good or bad. I live for criticism. Thanks!

-B


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I've been friends with Annie Cresta since I was ten years old.

She grew up in the house next to mine, her mother some type of olympic swimmer, her father a carpenter. She had the strangest color hair you'd ever seen, her eyes something out of a story book, so round and bright. She was kind. Shy but polite though something was always a little off about the girl. A social disorder, maybe, but it seemed in the three years we'd spent at college, she'd grown out of it.

Grown so far out of it, in fact, she is dragging me to a party in the heart of "Fraternity Row", as I like to call it. Lines of houses, all with beers bottles and lawn chairs sprawled spastically across the front yard. Greek letters, cracked and crooked, hanging from rooftops; the never ending sound of gangster rap and house music through all hours of the night.

No, Fraternity Row was not my favorite place to be. But Annie is one of my favorite people and when she'd called me hours ago, excited about being invited to an end of the year party on campus, I had no choice but to tag along per her request.

I know her excitement was mostly stemming from Finnick Odiar, the school swim team captain and most attractive student on campus. Annie swam for the school and has developed quite the crush on Mr. Odiar throughout her collegiate days. And as of recently, I get the feeling it's now a two way street.

"My feet already feel like they're about to fall off," I complain. Without second thought, I unstrap the heels. Annie gives me a horrified look.

"You cannot walk in there like that, Katniss," she says, stopping in her tracks. "This is not some silly party. This is kind of like a formal and if you go in there without shoes on-"

"Oh please. Finnick won't banish you because I decided not to wear shoes," I laugh. "Besides, this isn't a formal. I heard twenty-five people in my history class talking about the quote-on-quote "rager Finnick Odiar is having". I won't be the only tacky one there."

"Please Katniss," she begs. I strap the shoes back on, sighing dramatically. She whispers something below her breath and stomps ahead of me. I laugh.

When we walk into the house, I could not be more right on my expectation of the night's events.

We're offered jello shots upon entering, more than one hundred bottles of liquor sprawled across a wooden dining room table. In one corner of the room, I can see an intense game of beer pong taking place along with an array of body shots. I spot a pack of crying girls and over dramatic laughing, one red-head puking in a vase. In summary, a frat party at it's best.

"I don't see Finnick anywhere, do you?" Annie asks anxiously, scanning the room. I do the same. The 6'4 Finnick Odiar is nowhere in my line of vision. "He told me he would be here. I mean, he lives here so obviously he's here unless he's hooking up with some slut in his bedroom. Do you think he would do that, Katniss?"

I shake my head. "No, Annie, I don't think he would do that to you."

It settles her. That along with the two shots she took upon arrival. "Maybe I should call him. Should I call him or does that have clingy written in big block letters? Oh god. Maybe we should just-"

"Ladies," a voice says from behind us. We turn slowly. "What a pleasure to see you tonight. I was starting to worry that you may never show."

Annie embraces Finnick lightly, her cheeks flushed, a smile on her face. When I look up at him, he looks the same. I smile to myself. Yes. Definitely a two way street.

"You must be the lovely Katniss Everdeen I hear so much about," Finnick says, shaking my hand formally. I smile. "And may I say, words don't do your beauty justice."

"Thank you, Finnick," I say. "I think I could say the same thing about you."

He laughs, turning to Annie and whispering something in her ear. A moment later, the two are gone, disappeared to one side of the room to talk or drink or kiss. Whatever. I'm once again, alone. I take advantage of the free alcohol.

I'm on my third vodka soda when someone sits beside me on the stained beige couch I've made my home for the evening, tipping me slightly to my left. I don't bother looking over. I just focus on the contents of my cup.

"I didn't know you were so into frat parties."

I blink heavily, downing the remaining portion of my drink, turning towards Peeta Mellark who wears the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen. It would be appealing if I didn't know how smug he could be. "Oh, you didn't hear? I live for this shit."

He laughs humorlessly, shifting an arm to rest around my shoulders. His closeness puts me on edge and I scoot over as far as the couch will let me which isn't very far at all. "Of all the places in the world to sit, you chose to sit next to me, _why_?"

"You looked lonely and I thought you could use some company," he explains. I don't believe him. People like Peeta never do anything for anyone else's benefit but their own. I snort into my cup.

"That or you were just hoping I was drunk enough to where I would sleep with you," I say. Peeta quirks an eyebrow in surprise. I remain as emotionless as I can. "If you're going to talk to me I need more of this." He takes my cup and hands me his own. I laugh. "Thanks but no thanks."

I move off the couch, awkwardly having to lean onto his out stretched leg in order to get to my feet easily. Shit. Maybe I was a little drunker than I thought. I look around for Annie. It'd been an hour since she snuck off with Finnick. Whatever was going to be done had to be done by now, no?

"Are you looking for your friend?" Peeta asks, following behind me. "The red head with Finnick?"

"How long have you been stalking me, Mellark," I snarl, not bothering to look at him. When I get to the refreshments table, I opt for one more shot and a bottle of water.

"She was hanging out with Finnick, playing beer pong a few minutes ago. They were winning so I doubt they've moved if you want to check there. I'll go with you."

"I don't need you to escort me around. Thanks," I say. I really just want him gone. Gone far, far away from me so I don't ever have to think of him again.

"I'm just trying to be nice."

At that, I must stop walking and turn to face him because his words are ludicrous. "_You_? Being nice? In what world are we living in and when did I get here?"

To my surprise he laughs and his smile is so beautiful I can't help but return it slightly. "Believe it or not, I'm not always a dick," he explains. "At least, I try not to be."

"Ah," I mumble, wanting to be done with the conversation entirely. I start sipping my water. I need to sober up if Annie really is playing beer pong. She isn't the best drinker and two drinks can sometimes put her over the top. It's going to be a long, long night if that's the case. "Nice to see you tonight, Peeta. Stay safe."

"Katniss," he calls, holding onto my forearm. I jerk away from him. He startles. "Look. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about the way I acted that night. No one deserves to be treated that way. It was a rough night for me."

"Yeah, me too," I snarl, not really accepting his apology. I was always too quick to forgive. This time would be different. "Maybe this'll be a good learning experience for you. On how to treat women. And people."

Peeta smiles awkwardly. "Why don't you have a drink with me? We can hang out. I'll make it up to you. We can talk about you and your family and your home life, first date stuff. A redo."

The proposition catches me off guard. I cross my arms over my chest, hesitant.

He was beautiful, I couldn't deny that. The blue eyes, the strong jaw, the dusty blonde hair. Every girls dream. God, how I wish he could just be ugly. He'd be so much easier to ignore.

He takes my silence as a victory and takes ahold of my hand. I let him. I follow him numbly over to where they are serving refreshments. I don't really need another drink but when he hands me two more shots, I don't argue. I down them and watch as he does the same.

I could feel the effects from all the alcohol now more than ever. I'd never been a heavy drinker but in high school, I was more than capable of handling my own at parties. But it was different this time and I couldn't tell you why. When I look back up at Peeta, I know he feels the same. Before I can stop myself, I say, "You're just trying to get me drunk to get me to sleep with you."

Surprise crosses his face and then he's fighting the urge to laugh. He can't stop himself and soon I'm joining in. "You don't think very highly of me, Ms. Everdeen, and I don't really know why." He puts his hands up in defense. "I'm a good guy. Promise."

"So I guess you're one of those tortured souls." Something in his expression turns dark. He composes himself a second later, finishing off the drink in his hand and laughing but I can't help but notice how force it sounds.

"You have no idea."

I bit my lip awkwardly, sensing I may have hit a nerve with Peeta.

Annie saves the day, Finnick in tow as they laugh loudly about something private between them, swaying back and forth. Annie falls in a heap on my lap, twirling a piece of my hair around her finger, humming. "Katniss, I'm just having the best time. Aren't you?"

I nod my head, brushing a hand through her unruly hair. "Are you ready to go Annie? It's a little late and we've got to get back to the apartment."

Annie opens her mouth to speak but Finnick interrupts. "You guys have had way too much to drink to go back to your apartment. You guys can stay in our rooms, sleep it off." My eyes narrow at him suspiciously. I didn't know much in my impaired state but I knew t would much rather lug a passed out Annie halfway across campus than sleep in a frat house.

"I don't think that's necessary but thank you, Finnick," I mumble, getting to my feet and pulling Annie along with me. We only make it two steps before Annie slumps in my arms, her eyes rolling closed as the weight of the alcohol - and whatever else she took - takes her under. I fall under her body mass, Peeta and Finnick both coming to the rescue.

"Whoa there tiger," Peeta jokes, handing her over to Finnick who places her soundly on the couch. She nuzzles his neck and whispers something that makes him blush. I roll my eyes.

"We really shouldn't stay here," I say.

"Maybe not but there's no point in you leaving now," he says. "Besides, it seems like she wants to stay." I cross my arms defensively. My eyes move between her and Finnick who whisper quietly. She's still going in and out of consciousness. Peeta seems to read my mind. "Finnick isn't like that, Katniss, if that's what you're worried about. He would never."

I sigh, my composure falling as the alcohol makes it's way through my system and my eyelids begin to flutter. "One night won't kill us."

"Loving the attitude," he jokes, giving me a soft nudge with his shoulder. Something within me lights and I get those butterflies in my stomach that I feel all too often when I'm around him. Strange to think that just a day ago he was literally Satan himself in my eyes. Correction, an hour ago.

"You can sleep in Peeta's room, Katniss," Finnick says behind us, putting Annie over his shoulder. "I'm gonna put her in the spare bedroom but it's only a twin."

I frown. "I can sleep in there with her. She doesn't need to be alone and-"

"The room is connected to mine," he says. "I'll listen for her. Besides, you seem a little tipsy yourself. You won't be much help to her if she needs it." Sensing I'm ready to attack he holds his hands up in defense. "Go sleep it off, Katniss."

And with that he's gone, leaving Peeta and I alone at the bottom of the stares. His cheeks are flushed when I finally turn to look at him.

"I can sleep on the couch if that-"

"No," I say. I don't know where the new found courage comes from but I speak up, grey meeting blue as we stare each other down. He's waiting for my next move but I want to watch his. He gulps. "It's your room. We can share the bed, right?"

Peeta nods his head slowly as if he's not sure I'm really meaning what I'm saying. I'm not really sure I mean what I say. Maybe it is the alcohol but so be it. This is what I want for now.

"To think that two hours ago you were ready to rip my head off," he mumbles, reflecting my previous thoughts. I choose not to comment.

He passes me, showing me the way to his lone room on the other side of the house. He says goodnight to some of his brothers who stare at me for a little too long as I wait awkwardly in the doorway.

When we finally make it to his room, after what seems like years, he shuts the door softly, careful not to make too much noise.

"You can wear some of my pajamas if you want," Peeta says, handing me a pair of basketball shorts and a tshirt. I thank him, moving to the bathroom to change. I take my time, trying to regain some of the sanity I've seemed to have lost.

Peeta is already in bed when I emerge from the bathroom in his clothes. He doesn't bother looking at me as I slip into the covers next to him, digging my feet into the soft, orange cotton. I sigh. It's been a long time since i'd slept in a real bed. The one in my own apartment was something I'd found on the side of the road about five years ago.

"This was a nice change after two years in the dorms," he whispers. I look over at him and he looks over at me. "If this makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor."

"If anybody should sleep on the floor, I should sleep on the floor," I argue. He smirks. "You're fine Peeta. It's just sleep."

I turn my back to him then, my eyes feeling heavy and my throat too dry to say much of anything. He reaches over me to turn off the lamp, one of his hands moving long strands of hair from my face. My cheeks flush but in the dark I know he can't see.

"Just sleep," he whispers to himself. "Goodnight Katniss."

* * *

Sorry about the wait on this one! Hope it was worth it.

Did you see Mockingjay Part 1? Thought it was interesting. Went with a friend who hadn't seen either of the first two - don't ask me why - and she LOVED it which I thought was quite strange. It wasn't as exciting as the first two and unless you are as obsessed as I am, I didn't think anyone would come out LOVING it and moved the way I was. But I was happy to be proven wrong!

Josh was great. Jen was great. Philip was BREATHTAKING. And I thought Liam improved a ton!

Wasn't too happy with the Finnick scenes. He felt so non important to me in this movie which really hurts my heart because he was one of my favorites throughout the book and I think Sam is so charming.

Leave your own reviews for me in the comments! Thanks a ton.

-B.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake with my head in the toilet.

But not just any toilet. Peetas' toilet. _Fuck_.

I'm not sure how I got here or how long I've been here. Long enough that dawn has turned to morning and the bright sun is shining obnoxiously through the cracks, adding to my pounding headache.

I groan loudly, chunks of vomit stuck in my hair, making for a pretty sight as. Oh god, how did I let myself get to this point? I don't remember much from the night before. Only one trip to the bathroom that didn't end as dramatically as this one seemed to. I don't even remember truly feeling drunk at all last night. A little tipsy, yes, but wasted? No.

Turning my head ever so slowly, I peer through the tiny crack in the door that separates me from Peeta. I can't see much of anything but my heels sitting idly by the door and what looks to be a signed baseball.

"Shit," I whimper, my head falling with a thud against the hard tile. I groan, running through a list of people and things that, at this moment, I hate. Damn Annie. Damn Finnick. Damn Peeta. And _fuck_ tequila.

"Get up, Katniss," I say, staggering to my feet. "Get up, get up, get up."

When I finally manage to make it to the sink, my reflection scares me. I scrub my face until every black smudge is washed down the drain, taking a moment to wash the reminder of last night out of my hair and my teeth. There isn't much I can do for the deep, purple bags sitting underneath or the red blemishes from the broken blood vessels over my cheeks. I doubt anyone was looking too much better. Expect Peeta. Perfect Peeta.

How was I supposed to go out there looking like this? Better yet, why do I even care?

When getting comfortable with the idea of sleeping in his bed drunk, I must have forgotten to take account for my feelings come morning time when there was no alcohol between us. When we were back on normal ground. When he turned back into himself and I turned back into myself - whoever that may be.

My biggest fear now was walking through that door to find him back to his old ways. Back to the Peeta who'd treated me like gum under his shoe. Not the Peeta I'd spoken to last night. The smart, charming, _almost_ kind, Peeta. Maybe that was a one time deal.

I decide to face the music. I find an empty bed.

In just his t-shirt, I mindlessly wander around the room, slightly embarrassed and more than a little angry. No, angry wasn't the right word. Hurt. I was hurt. Shaking, I find everything that is mine in the small quarters of the room and spend the next ten minutes getting dressed in the same thing I wore the night before. "Walk of shame, here I come."

It's unusually quiet. As luck would have it, everyone still seems to be asleep. Just as I'm about to make my descent down the stairs unnoticed, I hear my name being called no louder than a whisper.

"Shit," I mumble, turning on my heel and landing face first into the chest of Finnick Odair. He smells like chlorine and aftershave, an unpleasant mix that makes my stomach churn. "What are you doing up so early?"

He smirks, running a towel through his amber locks and shrugging. "Figured I get a little swim in this morning in the backyard. Gotta stay in shape, you know what I mean?" Funny being he is the epitome of fit. Beautifully sculpted abs, bulging arms, strong legs. Annie was a lucky women. "The real question is, what are you doing up this early?"

"I've been sick for the better part of an hour," I groan. "I just figured it would be better to head out, get some rest in my own apartment, and clog my own toilet."

"So that was you?" He says, seeming unfazed by my dramatization. I flinch. "I heard someone in there but I didn't know if it was you or Peeta. Speaking of Peeta, is he still asleep? Don't tell me you're skipping out on him, Katniss."

I flush, feeling like a child under a parent's watchful glare. "Funny story. I actually don't know where Peeta is," I say. "I woke up this morning and he was gone."

Now Finnick looks uncomfortable. His eyebrows knit together in concentration and we are quiet for what seems like an eternity. "I wouldn't go just yet, Katniss," he mumbles. "Peeta isn't the type of guy to run out on a girl. He might-"

"Spare me the trouble, Finnick. It's okay."

"You're not listening to me. He's not like that. I don't think I've ever seen a girl go into his room better yet have him sleep in there with her. Or offer, hell. I don't think he would just run out on you. I could call if you want."

What is he implying? Nothing happened between the two of us, surely he knows that. There was no intimacy therefore he owes me no kindness. Hell, who even knows if Peeta Mellark really knows what kindness is? I don't mention this to Finnick because they seem like good friends. And you can't always see the bad in friends.

"Where's Annie?" I ask, changing the subject. He heaves a deep sigh but nods his head in the direction of his secluded room.

"Still asleep. She woke up around four and got sick, better now. She fell back asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her. I'll walk her home whenever she's ready."

Something in his speech gives me the impression he likes her just as much as she likes him. That makes me feel better, a warmness making it's way through my body. Finnick is a good man and I tell him so. His smile is contagious. "I have my moments, Everdeen."

…

When Annie returns to the apartment three hours later, she is all giggles as she speaks about Finnick, not wasting one detail of the way he washed her hair and changed her clothes, tucked her in and even slept beside her through the night. "I got to sleep in his arms, Katniss," she smiles, a hand going to her heart dramatically. I roll my eyes. "Can you believe that? How lucky am _I_?"

"It'll be a great story to tell your kids one day," Madge says from her spot behind me, typing away on her computer. It seems in the week she'd become engaged, she'd slipped a switch and was already in bridezilla mode. The announcement had been made on Facebook, distant family members had been called, and a date had been set. The Undersee's wasted no time and in nine months, Madge would officially be a Hawthorne. I am her Maid of Honor.

"Our kids will be beautiful," Annie whispers, her eyes far off and dazed. I laugh.

"Slow down, lassie. You guys spent one night together and you were drunk off your ass. When you tell the story to your children, be sure to exclude the part when he was shoveling vomit out of your hair."

"It's fine, Annie," Madge says, finally looking away from the damn screen and towards me. "She's just jealous because she woke up _alone _this morning. She wishes she had someone to shovel the vomit out of her hair which, by the way, is still there."

I snicker, throwing a pretzel stick her way which she dodges with ease. "You know, I'm going to stop telling you guys anything about my love life. Therefore, you have nothing to throw at me when you all want to be bitchy."

"You have no love life, Katniss. That's the problem," Annie sighs. "What about that kid Marvel from our anatomy class? He's cute. And he asked you out to lunch. Are you going?"

Oh god, I'd forgotten all about that. Marvel Stevens was a quiet, 6'3 senior from our anatomy class whom had finally worked up the nerve, after working in my lab group for over six weeks, to ask me on a date. Lunch of all things. Today. I was supposed to call him last night to confirm but I'd been busy and now I was supposed to meet him in ninety minutes at the pizza place across campus per my request. "Fuck. I'd forgotten all about that."

"Katniss, you're going if I have to drag you there with my bare hands," Madge threatens. "He's a nice guy. He could be the one! You never know. Call and tell him it's still on!"

"I really don't feel that great," I whine. It wasn't a lie. My hungover had yet to subside. "And I was supposed to call yesterday. He probably doesn't want to see me anymore. I kind of blew him off the other day in class."

"Oh, he does," Annie says. "You should see the way he looks at you, Katniss. I mean, all the time. He doesn't stop staring. He would run around the world if it meant he got to be with you. It's actually kind of annoying."

"What's annoying?"

"The effect you can have and the way you fail to realize it."

I sigh. "Fine." My phone starts to vibrate loudly in my pocket, interrupting the mood and putting me on edge. Knowing it's probably my mother, I answer without looking at the caller ID. "Hey, mom. What's up?"

"I'm sorry?" The voice on the other end croaks. A voice very unlike my mother. I freeze, the name at the top of the screen pulling my stomach in two. Fuck. Peeta. "Katniss, are you there?"

"Yeah, hey," I mumble, Madge and Annie both immediately at my side. "Sorry. I answered without looking and you know, my mom calls a lot so I just assumed that-"

"It's okay," he laughs. "Anyway, I was just calling to make sure you got home okay. I went out this morning to get some coffee and when I came back, you were gone. Finnick said you weren't feeling that well and left early. So, um, just calling to make sure you're okay."

Making sure I'm okay? So maybe whatever happened last night wasn't an act. He really was just having a bad day. And now… now he's okay. "I'm fine," I say hurriedly. "Sorry. I was really feeling like shit today and just needed a shower. I didn't know where you were. If I had known, I wouldn't have run out."

"No, I get it. It was kind of a weird place to be in, huh?" His laugh is contagious and triggers a reaction of my own. Annie and Madge look at me with wide eyes, my persona much different than just moment ago. "I should've left a note. I'm kind of hungover myself. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it." I mumble.

"Glad you got home safe, Katniss," he says. "I enjoyed last night and hope we can hang out again. If you want to, of course. I could see why you wouldn't want to. I mean, I was an ass that one time but I swear, it was just that one time. I'm not always like that. I mean… I can be. I don't know. Madge would probably tell you I'm an ass, Annie would say the opposite. Guess it depends on what kind of day you catch me on."

I stay quiet, momentarily stunned by his admission. "I wouldn't tell people that if I were you."

We laugh together. "Yeah, sorry. I'm nervous but I couldn't tell you why."

"I could tell you why," Madge whispers in my ear, winking as she retreats to the kitchen. I scowl at her.

"Alright. Well, I'm sure you've got a busy day ahead of you so I'll let you go. Feel better, Katniss. I'll talk to you soon."

He hangs up before I can respond. What the fuck just happened?

Annie giggles beside me. "I take it back. Now you've got _two_ lovers."

…

Marvel really is handsome. Gold eyes, ash brown hair, clear skin. He is strong and tall and smells like the outdoors. He is a gentleman. He pulls my chair out for me, and looks me in the eyes when I speak, and asks me questions at all the right times. He compliments me on my hair and tells me I have the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen.

He is handsome. He is kind. And he is very smart. But there is something that doesn't sit well with me and I'm trying to convince myself that it has nothing to do with a blue eyed man sitting on the other side of campus.

It seems strange. Last night I slept in another mans' bed. Just slept, yes. There were no intimate pieces to it yet it felt intimate and it felt raw and real. Being here, with Marvel, bonding over chicken salad and lemonade, seemed wrong. Inappropriate. But I sit because I am truly intrigued with the man in front of me in a different way than I am with Peeta and I have to work out both sides to that puzzle.

"Are you ready to graduate?" he asks with a smile. I return it easily with a simple nod. I hated that question. Everybody thinks they're ready to graduate until they do and then we are all thrown out into the real world, competing against one another for jobs that will make us money but won't make us happy. My cynical mother has drilled that type of ideology into my head. "Teaching, right?"

"Yes," I say. "I want to do third grade. I want the kids when they're young enough to make up their own minds but old enough to know better, you know? I feel like thats the window you can make the most change. Sink or swim."

Marvel nods his head in understanding. "That's nice. I don't think we have enough teachers who care anymore. My mother was a teacher and god bless her soul, she was a horrible one. She didn't care about the kids after a while. Kind of got mean. I don't see her in you. Thankfully. You're a kind of your own."

"Is that a good thing?"

"A great thing. We need more "you's". Less my moms." I laugh. "I want to be an engineer. Which means more school. And hard school too. But who knows, maybe that's not in the cards for me. I'm kind of running out of money. And time. And one can't afford to lose either of those things, right?"

"No, I don't think that's very good," I say with understanding. "But who knows. Who cares? Do what you want to do. Follow your dreams."

"You are a teacher. The inspirational speeches just flow freely from you," he jokes, his eyes twinkling in the most charming way possible. So why do I wish they were blue?

"So Katniss," Marvel starts, "am I kissing you at the end of this date?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unbeknownst to me, I slowly begin dating Marvel. Madge and Annie bring it to my attention one day after he has dinner at the apartment. He cooks, I clean. We laugh and joke, bump hips and share a few kisses throughout the process. It's so unlike me and so domestic. I remember my mother and my father being the same way.

I hadn't realized my roommates had even been home to see it all until much later when they had grilled me on every aspect of our "relationship". I didn't have any answers and I told them so.

"We haven't even talked about it," I say them with a sour face. "I'm not like you guys. These things don't come natural to me."

"Shut your trap, Everdeen," Madge argues, her hard eyes snapping in my direction. "You _know_ how to flirt, you just choose not to. Everyone knows how to flirt. You are _born_ knowing how to flirt. How do you think you got Marvel _and_ Peeta?"

The mention of Peeta's name causes my stomach to flop uncharacteristically. I bite my lip in an attempt to hide my blush. It also seemed, strangely enough, that Peeta Mellark and I had become friends. We go on hikes, go to lunch, watch baseball at the local sports bar. We talk and laugh and tease and, I've found, it's actually enjoyable. It seems out disastrous first date had been a fluke. I'd never seen that Peeta again.

"I'm not seeing Peeta, Madge," I snap. "We're friends. Just friends. You guys know how he is. We would never work. We're too… alike."

"Please don't compare yourself to Peeta Mellark," Annie says. "You are not, and I truly believe this, anything like him. I love that boy to death but he is still an ass. A lovable ass but an ass."

"_Anyway_," Madge croaks, "we are back on the subject of Marvel. You guys need to discuss what exactly this relationship is. If you two let the conversation go for too long, you'll get lost in the sweep of a new relationship and never get to the point. And then you're thirty-four and unmarried with a live in boyfriend and a child out of wedlock."

Annie and I both stare at her impassively.

"You really thought a lot about that one, huh?" Annie laughs. I join her. "In a way, she's right, Katniss. You need to make sure you're both on the same page."

"You're both annoying and sending me spiraling into a never ending rage. On that note, I am going to Peetas' house this afternoon. And before you're imaginations begin to run wild, he's helping me with an english project. I will be home before dinner!"

There is a chorus of "ooh's" and "ahh's" but other than that, for once, my roommates are silent and let me leave without little interruption.

The walk to Peetas' house on "Greek Row" is a short one and much quicker in flats. A few of his fraternity bothers are sitting on the front porch, beers in hand and smiles on their faces. After a few crude jokes and laughs at my expense, they all welcome me with warm smiles. Peeta and I had many long conversations about the dynamic of a fraternity. It all seemed so odd to me. He assured me that, though most of the time they're fighting like teenage girls, they'd all take a bullet for one another.

"Hey Katniss," Thom, a boy in my statistics class, says quietly. "You here to see Peeta?"

"Yeah, he's helping me write that damned english paper for Professor Gilmore's class," I say. "It's been a real pain in the ass. My workload is heavy this year."

"I see," he smiles. "You finish the lab? I had to go in this morning to make sure all the information was right. Nearly failed last semester due to fucking labs believe it or not."

"If you ever need help, just ask, Thom."

I find Peeta in his room, sitting at his desk, charcoal pen in hand as he traces patterns over white paper. He's admitted to me he loves art. And he is a good artist. He paints, colors, draws. Anything you can think of, his hands create.

He doesn't hear me. The loud music coming out of his earbuds distract him. He jumps when I run my fingers softly down his back, signaling my presence. There is a spark that I can't ignore. A fire of some sort. The way his eyes catch mine, I know he feels it too. I tentatively move away. "Hey stranger."

"Sorry. How long have you been there?"

"Not long at all. Maybe a minute. You seemed pretty into whatever is going on here. I didn't want to distract you."

"Uh," he stutters, running a free hand down the back of his neck anxiously. I move in closer. A flustered Peeta is not one I see too often. "I was actually working on this for you. It's a katniss flower. I looked up online what they look like and thought you might like it."

"Wow," I say, grabbing ahold of the half drawn flower, admiring it from afar. "To be very honest with you, I'm not sure I knew what a katniss flower was until now. You could've drawn me a rose and I wouldn't have known any better, Mellark."

"Well damn. Now you tell me." His smile is so infectious I can't help but return it. Reluctantly, I relinquish the drawing back to him. "I will have this ready for you in about a week. I expect it to be framed, in your bedroom, by Wednesday."

Peeta and I spend the rest of the afternoon sluggishly. He shows me a new indie album he just bought and I introduce him to the gift of 30 Rock on Netflix. For a short time, I snooze on the bed I once spent a night in. He does the same and we only wake to a soft knock on the door.

"Thought I may find you here," Finnick smiles, running a playful hand through my hair as I wipe the sleep from my eyes. Peeta has still not roused but I do not wake him.

"Get all your inappropriate jokes out of the way now, Finnick," I snap. "I'm really not in the fucking mood to get a lecture from you too. I know you and Annie talk."

"My dear, when Annie and I talk the last thing we want to talk about is you and Peeta bread over here, okay? Anyway, what are you doing lounging around in bed all day? It's a beautiful day outside. Why don't you two go enjoy the outdoorsy shit you are both so fond of?"

"Fuck off!"

"Someone is in a bad mood today. And here I was, hoping you'd want two would like to accompany Annie and I to dinner this evening."

I groan. I knew Annie had something to do with this. In the time I'd befriended Peeta, I'd only seen Finnick a handful of times actually in the house. He spent a lot of time at our apartment with Annie. They had become pretty serious. His presence here was merely to wrangle me into a double date. I look over at Peeta to make sure he is still sleeping. When I am sure he is, I whisper softly, "I have plans tonight."

"Plans tonight? Other than being with Peeta? Because if that is the case, you two need to learn to be a little more social."

"Finnick, you talk like a fucking school master and it makes me want to punch you in the face. Shut the fuck up."

His eyes widen comically and I can't help but laugh after a while. So loud, in fact, that Peeta finally rouses, looking confused but pleased. "What did I miss? Having a party without me?"

"Your girlfriend has quite the potty mouth, Peeta," Finnick snaps. My eyes darken at the word. Girlfriend. Not even close. Peeta tenses too but if Finnick notices, he pretends not to. "I wanted to see if you guys wanted to have dinner with Annie and I but it seems that Katniss already has plans for the evening. You two enjoy the rest of your day doing whatever. I will call Annie, who will be very disappointed, and inform her you are 'busy'."

He's gone and Peeta falls into the crook of my neck. I don't flinch. I don't even move. I enjoy the feeling for a moment as the two of us relish in each others presence. It's in this moment I realize I don't want to give this up. I want this moment. And that scares me.

"You have plans?" Peeta mumbles against my shoulder, his eyes shutting yet again. School has been so busy lately, I doubt he's really gotten too much sleep. Lord knows I haven't. "I thought our plans included watching another four seasons of 30 Rock in one sitting."

I smile. "As nice as that sounds, I have dinner plans with a friend tonight that I can't blow off. Can I take a rain check on the Netflix binging?"

"Yeah, Katniss. Whatever you want."

I move to find my shoes. Peeta awkwardly clears his throat behind me and whatever the thickness is in the air threatens to suffocate me. I stand, turning to face him while toeing my tennis shoes on. "You'll break an ankle doing that one day, you know."

"Yes, and you'll have to take me to the hospital," I smile. "You know, one time when I was nine I fell off the swings at school and broke three of my fingers. Can you believe that? _Three!_ My mother was so angry. She was constantly telling me I was going-"

"Would you ever want to go another date with me?"

Our eyes catch and I awkwardly swallow the heaviness in my throat. He looks nervous. Terrified even but he remains calm as he waits for me to formulate a response.

I want to scream. Out of happiness or anger, I don't know.

There is nothing more in this world I want more than to say yes but I have to say no. Because of Marvel. Because whatever is happening between us is happening between us and I respect it. I want it to grow. I want to see where the horizon will take me. But I also want that with Peeta.

_He had his chance_, the voice in the back of my head reminds me.

"Peeta, I don't know if that's a good idea," I mumble. "We just got into the habit of, I don't know, kind of getting along with one another. I don't want to mess that up with another…bad date."

"Yeah, yeah," Peeta remarks quietly. "Of course. Sorry I asked. I just had to know. I still feel so awful about that night."

"You should," I joke. "You were the biggest dick I've ever met. Be happy I'm even allowing you to breathe my air."

He laughs awkwardly and goes back to sketching. "So I'll see you around? Maybe tomorrow we can hang out or something. I'm still waiting for you to cook for me. Or poison me. It's yet to be decided but I'm willing to take my chances one way or another."

"Your faith in me is inspiring!" Grabbing my things, I head towards the door, mumbling a quick goodbye before disappearing around the corner, not at all ready to leave.

…

Madge and Annie are both asleep on the couch when I return home, bag of popcorn in one hand, remote in the other. Shaking them both awake, I plant myself on the opposite couch and wait for them to rouse.

"What the fuck? When did I fall asleep?" Annie groans, running a hand through her unruly hair. She immediately reaches for her phone, a smile playing across her lips, no doubt a reaction to Finnick Odiar. "Finnick is so sweet. He just asked me if I wanted to go out for ice cream tonight. Says he found the ice cream shop I'd heard about and it's only an hour away. How fun! Katniss, maybe you and Peeta could-"

"Please don't start with that," I interrupt, my head already spinning from Peeta's earlier inquiries. "An hour road trip with you and Finnick actually makes me want to gag and he already badgered me about dinner for what feels like ten hours."

"I'm with her on that one," Madge mumbles. "And Katniss is not a good travel buddy. She went home with Gale and I one Christmas and you would have thought we'd killed her puppy, how mean she was."

"I get cranky in cars. Sue me!" Haunting memories of ten hours drives with Madge and Gale attack me. I fight them off. "I want to talk to you guys about something."

"Shoot."

"Peeta kind of asked me out on a date. Today. Again."

"_Today_?" Madge asks with wide eyes. "Are you sure he meant like a date-date or was he asking you if you wanted to grab pizza or something? You two have become good friends. Maybe he just meant to hang out."

"No. He actually said, "would you ever go out on another date with me?"' I reply, a little annoyed. "I said no but when I did, I could of sworn he looked a little upset by it."

"Well I mean, you can't go on a date with someone now that you're with Marvel." I sigh. "You did tell him that you're right Marvel and that's the reason you're turning down the date,_ right?"_

"I might have forgotten to mention anything about Marvel in the short conversation we were having," I reply. Fuck. I really need help with this dating stuff. "I just said I didn't want to disrupt whatever friendship it was turning in to. He seemed to understand, I guess."

"Oh god," Annie groans. "It's going to be so awkward now, Katniss! You turned him down? You could've at least gone to dinner with the boy. It wouldn't have been too bad. Nothing Marvel doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And would you be okay with Finnick taking an ex-date out to dinner and not telling you?" Madge replies defensively. "You have to tell him about Marvel and say that's why you can't go out. Because honestly, if he was not in the picture, would you go out with Peeta again?"

I hadn't really given it much thought. If I was unattached, and there was nothing stopping me, would I have agreed to Peetas' offer this afternoon? The flutter in my heart tells me I would. The voice in my head tells me I wouldn't. I shrug. "I don't know what I would have said."

"Indecisive," Annie mumbles. "The last thing I've ever known Katniss Everdeen to be is indecisive."

"I'm turning a new leaf. One where I want to sample all the candy at the party."

Madge laughs humorlessly. "That'll get you a stomach ache, Everdeen. You have to pick the sweet or the sour. Can't have both."

"She's right," Annie says. "You either need to tell Peeta you're seeing Marvel or you need to stop seeing Marvel and start seeing Peeta."

"Why is that? Peeta and I are just friends, there is nothing more to it. I don't see why I have to disclose who I'm dating if he's never asked. It seems…weird. Off. It isn't like that with us."

Annie and Madge share a knowing look. "It seems like it means a lot more to him than that, Katniss. If he asked you out, again, it's obvious he's seen the error of his ways and it ready to correct them! That also means you're swaying him the wrong way. He's getting the impression you're on the same page."

"After my rejection tonight, I"m sure he'll know better than to think we're on the same page."

"But aren't you?"

"What?"

Annie sighs. "It's okay to admit you like him. In more than a friendly way. He's a good looking guy. Sure, he's got his personality issues. But he's kind when he wants to be and he's a lot kinder to you than I've ever seen. You bring out the good in one another. And you both see that. Attraction is natural."

My cheeks burn. My friends have always been able to see right through me. And it seems to me they've seen what I can't. "I don't want to mess it up again."

"You'll never know if you never try, right?"

...

Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm working on my other stories now. THANKS!

B


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Thursday after my first round of exams, Marvel takes me to a bar on the far side of campus. It's considered the "classier" part of town, if you could even call it that, basically meaning the place wasn't overrun with the underage crowd and they don't serve beer on tap. I've only been to the bar, nicknamed Mifflin's (an Office reference), once with Madge and her parents, years ago when they'd come down to visit. Like I did that very day, I feel uncomfortable and underdressed, missing the loud rock music and smell of stale cigarettes that my usual spot. Marvel doesn't seem to notice my obvious discomfort, ordering drinks and sitting silently with his arm draped over my shoulder.

My vodka tonic soothes me. "I used to play the tuba in high school," I say when the silence starts to become stifling, referencing the soft jazz music playing overhead. "I was actually very good. My uncle thought I could play in college but I just never got around to it."

I leave out the part about _why_ I never got around to it. As much as I liked Marvel - and believe me, I liked him as much as I was capable - I never got the feeling I could open up to him. It was almost as if I was afraid he would like me less if he knew what was going on inside my head. Hell, nobody would.

"Did you also have braces and wear pigtails everyday?"

"That's a little mean and very stereotypical, I may add," I scold, bumping shoulders with him. He feigns an injury and laughs alongside me. "And, if you really must know, I had my braces taken off in eighth grade and I wore my hair in a braid everyday. Not pigtails."

"High school was just the worst."

"Oh please. I bet you were captain of the football team and dated all the pretty cheerleaders! You made fun of girls who played the tuba!"

"No," he shakes his head, chewing on the straw of whatever it is he is drinking. "I played football, yeah, but I wasn't ever any good. Dated one cheerleader. Britney Frost. She was a total bitch and I'm pretty sure she only went out with me because she had a crush on my older brother."

"Ouch," I mumble.

"Oh, it gets better. They are happily married now with a baby on the way and a dog named Pixie." I can't help but laugh, my loud giggle gaining the attention of all ten couples in the room. I blush and Marvel apologizes profusely through his own laughter.

"These places are exhausting," I say honestly, turning to return the nasty glare of one impatient women. When she finally looks away, her scowl is just as deep as mine. "They're just no fun! Everyone looks like they have a stick up their ass all the time. Where is the music and the Jack Daniels and the drunk girls dancing on tables? We're too young for this!"

"Well, we are about to graduate, Katniss," he says with a stiff face, all the light from a moment ago gone. "Maybe that's not the type of thing we should find fun anymore, you know? Maybe dancing on tables and loud rock music isn't forever."

"Because I'm so ready to devote my life to book clubs, board meetings, and sex once a week," I remark sarcastically. "We're twenty-two, Marvel."

"But someday we'll be fifty-two and those books clubs and board meetings won't seem so bad."

"Yeah, but I've got another thirty-years before life decides to reign me in. I'll take my chances and have my fun."

This is the thing with Marvel that always put me on edge. He is a politicians son. The type of boy that was raised from a young age to wear a suit, have a pretty blonde wife and three sons whose names were all a variation of John. He had the cookie cutter life, a plan after college, money to fall back on. He'd known since he was five what it was he was destined for; who he was supposed to be. I wasn't so lucky and there were moments when that simple fact didn't bother me too much. But then there were moments, much like this one, where the reality of how different we were almost pushed me away.

"If you'll excuse me," he says softly, putting his napkin on the table. His phone vibrates so loudly that the whole table shakes. "I have to take this. It's my father."

I nod numbly, sipping my drink and watching him make his way to the door, a line of women turning their heads to watch him go. It's almost like they could smell the money wafting from his pockets. I huff. I wonder what they think about me. Surely, it's equivalent to what I think about them, with their balding, bland husbands and four hundred dollar Chanel purses. A life of leisure. How nice.

It's when I finally make my way to the bar, having played through every cliche scenario in my head, that I see him sitting there, nursing a beer as he chats quietly with the bartender standing opposite. Peeta, dressed in tailored pants and a button up that hugs every inch of his body, his hair falling in waves over his forehead, his eyes so impossibly blue in the dim lights of Mifflin's. What are the odds he would be here? There is that pull again and he must feel it too, his eyes finding mine as I slink my way through the thin aisles.

I smile warmly, genuinely happy to see him but he doesn't have the same reaction. His eyes never tear away from mine though they are less than friendly.

"Hey, Peeta," I falter, heat rising to my cheeks, suddenly too nervous to speak.

"Katniss," he bites.

"I thought you were going to the baseball game tonight. Finnick hasn't stopped talking about it. He seemed really excited."

"It was kind of a date thing and, since you had to "study" and all, I just wasn't up for going and being the odd man out. I'm actually meeting them here for drinks," he says matter-of-factly. I hadn't even remember that I, in fact, _had_ been invited to that game. Peeta and I had become such good friends over the past few weeks that simple invitations didn't weigh so heavily on me. But clearly it did him. Shit.

"I just came out for a drink with a friend after my exam. I took it early because we had the option and-"

"Whatever," he huffs, turning his attention back to the television screen, ignoring my existence entirely. A knot forms in my throat, guilt taking over whatever anger I might have. I feel like I'm going to cry or scream - maybe both. "If you didn't want to go out with me, you could've just said so. I'm a big boy. I can handle a little rejection."

"Peeta," I sigh, running a hand through my hair, not knowing what to say. "It's not that. I really did have to study and by the time it all got worked out, I thought it was too late to give you a different answer. Marvel just wanted to take me out for drinks tonight because I've been so-"

"Stressed," he finishes, still not bothering to look my way. "Yeah, I know. I've been the one having to listen to you _bitch_ about it for the past week."

"What the fuck is your problem, Mellark?" I bark, shifting into the seat beside him. The bartender looks at me with wide eyes, going back about his business when I meet his cautious glare with a fiery one of my own. "I'm talking to you, Peeta."

"Katniss, go back to your table and be with your date. I'm sure Mr. President doesn't like waiting."

"Oh please," I groan. "Is that what you're mad about? That I'm out with another guy?"

"What else would I have to be mad about?" Peeta asks with just as much enthusiasm, drawing attention to what was once a private conversation. "Do you know how stupid I feel? I'm not there because I want to be with you and you're here with him."

"Give me a break, Peeta, you don't want me nearly as much as you say you do," I say, finally voicing my insecurities. "Besides, I didn't even know it was that important to you. You didn't even really ask me. I had no idea that "the game" had meant "go on a date". Do me a favor and pull your head out of your ass."

In a move that surprises me, Peeta stands to his full height - which isn't too much taller than my own frame - and looks down on me with a fire I've only ever seen once before. Whether it was anger or pain in his eyes, I don't know. But it was an emotion I had caused. I stand toe-to-toe with him, waiting patiently for _something_. But instead he surprises me even more by simply throwing a twenty on the bar and walking away without another word.

The bartender whistles, his back facing me as he shines the wine glasses. "You really stepped in it. Such a shame when both boyfriends show up to the same place, huh?"

"Fuck off," I curse. I don't let his red, embarrassed face weigh too heavily on my conscience, following Peeta through a backdoor which leads to the alleyway Marvel and I came through when we first arrived. He's smoking a cigarette, his body angled against the brick wall opposite him. He looks like something out of a magazine.

"You're being a real dick again, you know that right?" I say, the anger before gone. I don't like fighting with Peeta. I don't like playing into his moods. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or upset. I would have never gone up to you if I thought you'd react this way."

"I wasn't sure if it was you or not," he mumbles, taking another long drag. I hate cigarettes. I hadn't even known he was one to smoke. I keep my comments to myself. Something tells me now is not the time. "I heard you laugh. But then I saw that guy there and thought that there was no way that was you. But yet it was and here we are."

I realize now how right Madge and Annie had been about being upfront about Marvel from the start. "Peeta, I'm sorry."

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asks with conviction. "Is that who you've been spending all your time with?"

"He's not my boyfriend." My voice isn't convincing and I cringe at his ironic smirk. As much as I want to bite back for the sake of my own personal gain, I stand silently opposite him knowing I royally fucked up. "It's nothing serious and we're just seeing each other right now. You know, having fun."

"Must not be too special," Peeta whispers, almost to himself. We finally make eye contact. "You know, if you didn't even think to bother mentioning him."

When I don't respond, he moves closer, his body encasing me. The heat radiating off him is enough to turn me to mush and I swear I'm melting. He reaches a cautious hand up to map the contours of my cheekbones and run his fingers through my hair. I close my eyes, the intimacy of the moment not escaping me. His breath is hot against my face and he dips his head to my throat once, twice, three times before placing a soft kiss where my shoulder meets. I sigh, desperately needing more but knowing I shouldn't.

"Katniss," he mutters against my skin. His voice is soft, almost as if asking me for permission but I can't give it to him. I want too. "He doesn't mean anything to you, Katniss. This is real. Whatever this is, it's real. I feel it, you feel it. We have to act on it."

I meet him halfway, his lips crushing down onto mine in a moment of weakness. They are soft, softer than I would have expected, but firm all the while. The stubble on his jaw scratches me as we continue, a stark contrast from the few kisses I've shared with Marvel or anyone else. When his tongue finally makes it's way into my mouth, he tastes of beer and peanuts, something I never really cared for but, now, something I could never go without.

I move a hand to settle in his curls, too consumed with the moment to even hear the loud footsteps and laughter approaching at a steady pace. I only pull apart when I hear the loud crashing sound of metal, Peeta standing in front of me. Protecting me.

It isn't danger, per se. Just Finnick, Thom, and a few of their fellow brothers. They all seem drunk, at least the majority of them who are too consumed in their own business to focus on what is before them. It's only Finnick who seems to be coherent enough to understand the reality of the situation but he just stands to the side, watching.

"What's up, man?" A younger boy asks, shaking his hand as he passes to enter the bar. Peeta smiles warmly and claps him on the shoulder. "Hello, pretty lady." I'm too nervous to even be polite. All is silent as the door shuts behind them.

"And then there were three," Finnick mumbles, a sadistic smile playing around his lips. I snarl, trying my best to look threatening in a moment when I feel the opposite. "So what do we have here?"

"Finnick, fuck off," I curse just in time for Peeta to make another crude comment of his own. He looks amused and unfazed, leaning against the wall with his own swagger and mindlessly playing with a piece of rope.

"You guys can't honestly be surprised. You were just making out in the back entrance of a popular bar. Someone was bound to see the two of you. I'm just happy it was me."

"Finnick, for the love of God, please just go back inside and let us have a minute," Peeta begs, running a hand through his hair. He looks… nervous.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Annie told me a little story about Ms. Everdeen entertaining a young man by the name of Marvel tonight. Is that simply a myth or is there some truth to that?"

As if on cue, Marvel cracks open the back door, peeking his head through the opening, only stepping out when his eyes land on me. I feel my face flush, my hands cramp. It's written all over me, surely, what just happened between Peeta and I. He has to know. Anyone with half a brain would know. But if he suspects anything he says nothing and simply slinks by my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. Peeta literally gags.

"Hello," he greets, friendly as ever, extending his hands to the two men. "Marvel. How are you guys?"

"Finnick Odair," Finnick responds, pushing Peeta forcefully to his side. "This is my friend Peeta Mellark. We're here with some of our brothers tonight. I'm actually dating Katniss roommate, Annie."

"Lovely girl," he comments, his eyes sparkling with fake enthusiasm. Peeta stares at me with narrowed eyes, a silent conversation that only the two of us would ever be able to understand. He's begging me to do something. Anything to show him that what just happened matters.

But I'm stuck in place. My bones stiff like rocks, holding me in place as the rest of the world seems to move around me. I have to literally remind myself to breathe. I start to sway. "Too much to drink tonight?" Marvel asks with a soft smirk.

"Probably just drunk on love or something like that," Peeta mutters, finally breaking his eyes away from me.

My throat clenches. Marvel tightens at my side, obviously confused by the comment but too much of a gentleman to say anything about it now. He will ask me in private, later, and not push me for an answer when I tell him Peeta was just joking. Because that is the kind of man he is and that is the kind of man I should want. The kind of man I should be kissing outside of bars. The _only_ man I should be kissing.

"Oh, we've all been there, no?" Finnick jokes, nudging Peeta in the side to get him to stop with the death glares. It's no use. He raises his eyebrow once more, as if telling me this was my last chance to act. To come clean.

I almost do.

He turns on his heel, mumbling stiff goodbyes, not hiding his obvious aggression as he slams the door with so much force it shakes the trashcans against the wall.

Finnick is the first to break the silence and laughs awkwardly. "Well, someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, huh?"

Yeah, I think. And I woke up in the _wrong_ bed.

...

to be very honest with everyone, this is the story I plan on finishing before any of the rest. Look for updates, and I'm sorry they aren't very regular, and continue to give me your opinions. Thanks!

B


End file.
